Invincible Series- Prologue
by frostkiller34
Summary: What will happen to the leader of Fireteam Talon? What is their story? This is the start of a four part series that will crossover to other universes. More descriptions in the prologue. Enjoy my first fan fiction.
_Hello everyone. This is going to be part 1 of 3 or 4 books that I will write. Under copy write laws, I do not own anything Halo, Infinite Stratos, Rosario+Vampire, Star Wars, Freezing-(manga), Marvel, DC and or High School DxD related. All materials and copy writes belong to the owners of said material._

 _Anyway, here is the start of my first saga or trilogy. I hope you enjoy and can follow along. To summarize my narrative, my characters come from the base universe of the Halo series. The main character after each book will be then thrown into the next universe and the last book will be in the base universe of the main character._

 _Warning! Strong language and some sexual innuendos are used throughout this narrative. No one under 16 should read this and stop immediately. You have been warned in advance._

 _I will want you the reviewers and critiques to vote on the top two or three universes my character will go to out of the eight I've selected. Enjoy and give me feedback. It is much appreciated._

UNSC Blacklist site

Year 2554

Date: Unknown

Location: Unknown

Bang! The paper and electronic files hit the steel table with sheer power. "So, which one should be put in charge of our favorite Spartan Fireteam?" A strong male voice said.

"What do you mean? There are plenty of capable candidates." A female voice spoke as though there was no air in the room.

"Are you that stupid? No that's it at all" The man sighed "What I was saying is that this is a very experimental fireteam that is all former ODST's. Who know the shit that could happen?" He fumbled around looking for his cigarette. "Besides I've narrowed it down to three candidates based on their psych evals." As he reached for his lighter, the woman took it from him. He stared at her with a grimace look.

"Don't you see the signs aboard this station. Smoking is prohibited you should know that about anyone else here." After she said this he sneered at her with scowl as he snatched away the lighter.

"See if I care." He lit the cigarette and breathed in. And out. "You know if you aren't such a sour little…"

"That's enough!" She interrupted. She glared at him with a look of death straight into his soul through his auburn eyes. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine anyway…" As he took a breath and picked up the last file. "This is the one I believe should be team leader."

"Him? Are you certain? I am concerned about his evaluation sheet…" he interrupted her this time. She tried to stop him but she hesitated. She then sighed and gave him a nod to continue on the point he was about to make.

He then glanced over the file's major records. "Proficient skills in hand to hand combat and extensive military training. Took down two innie groups on a space station near the Epsilon Eridani System. Survived the Glassing of Reach in 2552 as an ODST. Well noted that Buck, Jun A-266 and others survived through reasons unknown even now. Active duty but on shore leave in the former country of the United States." He's eyes stopped when he saw a single line in the file. It stated 'Hyper-lethal like the Chief and Spartan B-312.' "He's the one. I know it."

"How can you be sure?" He pointed at the line he was drawn to. She glanced at it. Her eyes grew larger and then came back to normalcy. She then got up and collected the files.

"My gut. That's all. Tell his CO to pull him from shore leave and get to Mars immediately. Other orders will follow onboard Mars. Inform the Spartan-IV Program directors that we have found our Team Leader for Fireteam Talon."

"I hope your right, cause if you aren't … you own me big time." As she left, he nodded. The door opened and then closed automatically with a small pressure sound as it closed. _Well, after winning 9 out of 10 times on our bets, she will be wrong again_ He thought. _Good Luck Talon Leader. You'll need it for both of our sakes._

 **Evaluation ONI Section 3 classified 2553 modified 2554**

 **Name:** Jack Lancelot

 **Height:** 6'0"

 **Weight:** 176

 **Rank:** Captain

 **Blood Type:** A+

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Current Military branch:** ODST

 **Full description:** Jack's story begins with his father. He's the current Vice Admiral Connor Lancelot, left hand man to Lord Hood. Admiral Lancelot was an infamously decorated war hero and ace pilot, personally responsible for holding together during the formation of the current UNSC and the UEG. His reputation and strategy help crack down on the Insurrectionists, innies they were nicknamed to, and beat the major groups. With only a handful that remained. (Which would come back to haunt the UNSC later. See the ONI files codenamed innies for more information). He and his wife Jade would have two sons. Jack and his older brother Sergeant Luke Lancelot.

(Please note: Jade Lancelot however disappeared without a trace and no one knows where she went off too. Last know contact was when she last saw Jack on Earth just as the Human-Covenant war ended in 2553 and took a shuttle and left after saying goodbye to her loved ones.)

Also to understand Jack, we must finally understand his brother. While the father took care of fleet of ships, he asked his older son to train Jack intensely. The results were slow and painful as Luke whipped Jack into shape. However, the results became better than we had originally hoped. The ideal perfect soldier was being aforementioned. Jack looked up to his brother as a father figure and resented his father for ignoring and treating Jack as if he didn't exist. We will come back to these conflicts to point out Jack's abilities and weaknesses later. Anyhow, Near the end of the Human-Covenant War, his brother disappeared after a mysterious incident. The exact date at which he disappeared was unknown but the year was 2551, prior to the battle of Earth in the following year.

Finally, we shall understand Jack. As we have mentioned his brother trained him in the old ways like the Spartans of Ancient times way long ago. Brutal training as some would call it but it served its purpose almost too well. His extensive training took place in Duluth, as stated by Luke as an extremely hostile weather environment, the winterish cold, would serve as perfect for training because he believed that Jack would learn to deal with hostile environments with a calm and clear mind.

Jack's birth took place in a hospital outside of Minneapolis in 2511. By the age of 11 after his extensive training took place in Duluth, the entire family moved to Reach because of Vice Admiral Lancelot's job. The moved into the district of New Alexandria as it was being built and stay built until 2552 (see the ONI file: The glassing of Reach under the bigger section of the Human-Covenant War). As Jack was spent to a space station to meet up with his brother, two innies groups meet up and overran the station and took it from the UNSC. One of our ONI operatives was in deep cover as part of bringing it down. The operative wouldn't have to. Jack followed the two innies groups and distracted them. He took them on. Our operative left the two main groups and observed Jack. She saw an inferno in Jack's eyes that grew even brighter as he single-handedly killed them all without any visible emotion. We had finally found what we needed more of. Another perfect soldier. Another ghost. Another Spartan.

After that incident, we made an easy cover up against the media so they wouldn't suspect our involvement. The media did the job for us by showing an everyday hero in Jack. He knew something was off but kept straight laced about it. The way he analyzed the situation as well as using his training is what caused us to immediately put him in to contact with our UNSC Marines branch and prepare him. We didn't get too see how effective of a leader he would be by his lone wolf style. The UNSC Marines delivered perfectly.

He headed back to Reach and trained under the UNSC Marines division where he became a member of the 501st Division known as the "501st Legion" under the direct command of General William McArthur, a close friend of Connor Lancelot. He was placed in the Wolves Squad where he would be known as Wolf-3. He would make best friends with the sniper of the squad Valeria Avilov Wolf-2. (Later She became Talon-2 and serve with Jack).

In 2525, Harvest would come in to contact with the Covenant and would meet Humanity for the first time. So began the Human-Covenant War. Jack and Wolf Squad would deploy later in 2530 because their training sessions were incomplete. After Arriving in orbit around Harvest, Jack saw how much power this new enemy had as they landed near the major hotspot zones. They would effectively kill many Covenant and help the Spartan II's liberate Harvest a year later.

Throughout the Human-Covenant War, many sacrifices were mad on both sides. More so however on Humanity. The death toll count was extremely higher than what was predicted. The 501st got the best of the war. They also got the worst. The glassing of Reach in 2552 saw heavy casualties on humanity. That battle above and on the ground of Reach affected Jack greatly. Wolf Squad lost almost everyone after a couple of heavy firefights. The two that remained were Jack and Valeria. (Please note: The remaining 501st Legion was killed by Covenant forces on Reach). When the glassing began, they managed to escape it through unknown means while meeting up with Buck and Jun. It is still unclear how they all got off Reach to this day. They never talk about it.

After Reach, Alpha nine, Wolf Squad, and other remaining ODST Squads were deployed to help the Master Chief defend Earth. They deployed to the city of New Mombasa but Wolf Squad was pulled out. (Please note: ONI operatives had a new assignment for them).

Wolf Squad was then sent to Cleveland to retrieve a vital package and escort it off Earth. What Jack didn't know was the package wasn't a what more of a who. As they fought through heavy covenant forces, they made their way to the secret ONI site where they retrieved the package. They also found a prototype ship as well. (See files on SABRE II Program under the original SABRE program). Jack and Valeria found out the package was a who when a women appear. It was Jade.

Jade explained that she was the ONI operative that had watched him during his fight aboard the station all those years ago. She recalled that her son was in shock, anger, and hurt by her actions. As she tried to explain why she did what she did, Covenant forces found the secret facility. She then told him that she need his help and Valeria's to defend the ship from the hands of the Covenant. Jack was reluctant at first but obeyed. The Wolf Squad defeated the small Covenant battalion and then went to find Jade. Jack told Valeria to stay with the ship while he looked for his mother.

He found her in the other Hangar bay under attack. He killed all of the remaining Covenant Soldiers. His mother gave him a hug and said goodbye. He asked why and she smiled and said because you have your job and I have mine. She boarded the shuttle and left. (That would be the final visual and audio transmission that we received form ONI operative Jade). After the War ended in 2553, Jack and Valeria fell in love and became engaged. They both requested shore leave and prepared to leave.

Jacks skills as an ODST and as a marine were the best. High marks in all of his courses and proficient at hand to hand combat as well as strong tactical maneuvers. Calm and collected under high pressure. Top weapons used during the war was between the battle Rifle, the Sniper, and his combat knife. His overall use of any other weapon was great. Like his father he has superior fighter pilot capabilities.

His only weakness is family. That stems from a strained relationship between his parents and more specifically his father. His father hardly recognizing any of his accomplishments and telling him it isn't good enough only pushed Jack farther away. The only blemish on his flawless military record was when he knocked his own father out cold with a punch to the face after his father insulted as well as embarrassed him in front of everyone on the bridge including top superior officers of the UNSC. He was sent to the brig. (Please note: Everyone who saw it was disgusted slightly by his father's actions but didn't voice their opinions because of his reputation). Jack's relationship with his brother however is a lot better as he sees his brother as the father he never had.

We recommend that if he becomes a Spartan IV you should note something very important. His skill set and experience have made him another match for hyper-lethal like the Master Chief and Spartan B-312. However, we also recommend that you do not give him the position of team leader. We believe that if you also look at Valeria's evaluation, her leadership abilities make her more of the prime example of what believe to be the perfect fit for team leader of a Spartan team.

(Last Note: Make sure to have someone keep an eye on him. We don't want to lose him. He's too valuable to turn against our best interests).

Well guys, there you go. I hope you liked it. Please rate and review it. Criticism much appreciated in advance. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you like some of my subtle hints and cameos of the whole halo universe. I will be giving you guys a bonus part with my main character's full psych evaluation down below. Also, here is the list of the Universes and which 2 or 3 universes my character should visit.

Also, for the next chapter, I will jump right into my main character's story and start off either 3rd or 1st Point of View. One of the reasons why I chose the name Jack Lancelot is for two reasons. Number 1 was that the last name Lancelot from King Arthur. Maybe a cameo for a sword similar to Excalibur or the real deal? Ha!

Anyways, please vote for the 2 or 3 Universes for the crossover series. The aforementioned list, if you have forgotten, is the following crossover universes:

1\. Infinite Stratos

2\. Fairy Tail

3\. Rosario+Vampire

4\. Star Wars

5\. Freezing

6\. Marvel

7\. DC

8\. High School DxD


End file.
